


You,me, under the sunset.

by thatoneloserkai



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I’m still hurt after episode 7, M/M, bone take notes, i just want these two to be HAPPY, no beta read, please, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneloserkai/pseuds/thatoneloserkai
Summary: The way his blue eyes sparkled staring at the view, they almost looked like the rainbow.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You,me, under the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for the other sad fic I wrote so I’m now writing a happy one.
> 
> Also I haven’t written in a while so I’m a little rusty, criticism is appreciated!

I stared out at the bright colors dancing all over the sky. I smiled brightly as I looked to the side of me, the sight was breath taking. The way his blue eyes sparkled staring at the view, they almost looked like the rainbow. I felt my face heat up as I looked back at the sunset.  
I put my arm around his shoulder which made the pretty blue haired boy tense up but relax soon after. He looked at me sorta confused but I couldn’t help but notice the light shade of pink across his face. ‘He must be hot’ I thought now giving him my signature grin.  
I fell for him. Hard. But I wasn’t going to let my feelings get in the way of our friendship.  
“Last home has to buy the other one a drink!” I said letting go of him now getting on my skateboard and skating off.  
I looked behind me as I started to skate away, he looked puzzled for a sec before skating after me.  
“You’re on!” I heard him say excitedly. 

That’s right, I wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
